


Cowboy Kink

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cowboy Hats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a break in filming so Misha decides to take a 'personal' break. A random net search finds him an old pic of Jensen, and he suddenly discovers he has a thing for cowboys... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is based on this picture...And how could anyone not have a cowboy kink after seeing this? ;) 
> 
> I own nothing but the story. :)
> 
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_QmdIZf1GO54/SrbzFkfw-_I/AAAAAAAACLg/4h7je7Ub4fU/s400/jensen-ackles-shirtless.jpg

Cowboy kink. 

He hadn’t even known that was a thing, to be attracted to a person just because they were dressed in tight-fitting Wranglers, boots with wicked-looking spurs and pearl snap shirts. 

Or no shirts. 

But, to be honest, that wasn’t what did it for him. 

No, the icing on Misha’s little fetish cake was the cowboy hat. 

He was at a loss to explain it, even to himself. But he could picture the boy in the photographs straddling him, Misha’s cock buried in his tight ass, one hand steadying himself against Misha’s shoulder, the other clutching the hat with those long fingers. 

Misha’s fist tightened on his aching cock, stroking it in a steady rhythm, not willing to come just yet. His mind raced, fantasies fueled to new levels of heat as his eyes raked the picture on the phone held in his other hand. 

Jensen. 

Dammit, he hadn’t been looking for a picture of his co-star. He’d been bored, having spent all morning shooting, then having to take a few hours break while the crew messed around with the set. He’d headed for his trailer, waving to Jared and Jensen, just wanting a little free time for himself. 

He’d never really thought that once he was in his trailer that he’d lock the door, intent on working off some steam by masturbating. 

But he’d quickly decided that’s just what he’d needed. So he’d shucked his clothes, thrown himself across the bed, pulled out his phone, typed in ‘random sex pictures’, and… The rest was history. 

He hadn’t had the ability to question why that particular picture of Jensen had popped up under sex photos, but some tiny, still-functioning part of his brain figured that it was due to fangirls, or that Jensen looked like jailbait sin. 

Not that he cared…

He squeezed his cock a bit tighter, gasping at the sensation. He could see Jensen over him, head thrown back, hips rolling like they would if he were astride a bronc, tiny beads of sweat rolling down his neck, chest heaving, those pouty lips murmuring out Misha’s name like a plea, like a prayer… 

His orgasm slammed into him with all the force of a tsunami, flinging thick ropes of come over his stomach, and up onto his chest. His breath came in hitches, each one a broken stutter of Jensen’s name. Misha’s eyes slid closed and his arm flopped bonelessly to his side. The phone slipped from his hand, but there was no tell-tale thump of it hitting the floor. 

“Damn, Mish…”

Bright blue eyes, still glassy from the jack-off session, flew open, and clashed with Jensen’s own forest green. Misha wanted to scramble for his clothes, but his bones were still rubbery. He groaned in embarrassment, face flushing red and tongue stumbling over apologies as he feebly tried to pull a bit of the bedcovers over his naked body. 

Jensen stopped him easily with one hand, grabbing one wrist and guiding it next to the other, then up over Misha’s head, where he pinned them. He shifted, bringing his head to Misha’s chest, keeping his eyes locked with Misha’s as he drug his tongue through Misha’s quickly cooling spunk. Misha groaned at the sight, Jensen’s eyes fluttering as he savored the taste. Misha lay still as Jensen licked him clean. Then he grinned as he opened his eyes, almost staring into Misha’s soul. 

“You know, I still have that cowboy hat…”

Jensen winked and Misha groaned. 

Cowboy kink was definitely going to be his new favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions! ^.^


End file.
